


For His Prince

by locales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Fucking Machines, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locales/pseuds/locales
Summary: Prince Stilinski acquires a new slave and breaks him in.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	For His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, 2020: I was going through my deleted fics and wanted to reupload them! I wrote this on February 22, 2016, as [places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/places). 
> 
> This one’s extreme and I doubt I can write anything quite so intense nowadays. A slavery AU and there isn’t any consent that Derek can give. Lots of toys, implements and an abundance of the word “phallus”. Going through this fic to format it was a trip and a half 😂.

  


“This one?” Lydia's eyes scanned the body currently chained to the ceiling.  
  
Stiles ran his hand down the tanned chest in front of him and gave the nipple a sharp twist. The resulting whine was muffled by the hood the slave was wearing, the air tube bobbing up and down.  
  
“Sensitive! I like him already.”  
  
“You want to pierce him? His nipples look ripe,” Lydia continued, suddenly interested at the prospects of adorning the slave with all manners of jewelry and piercings. All her body slaves had delicate rings pierced the first week they got to her castle, all the way up their lush cunts that were laced up in the finest silk cords. Lydia also had their nipples pierced. Though, their lovely, ample bosoms were better used as pin cushions for her sewing projects.  
  
“He could use a lovely row of rings up his back and you could lace them up or bind a corset to his skin through them.”  
  
Stiles' hands fumbled at the lovely image his friend was painting. He continued to trace down the body and hesitated when he got to the bound cock in front of him. He let his hands snake to the back and sure enough, found the base of a thick wooden phallus embedded deep in the slave. Giving it a few taps and being satisfied with the minute tremors racking the body before him and the deeper shade of purple his cock flushed, he nodded his assent to Lydia.  
  
Tossing a few gold coins at the merchant who'd accompanied them, Stiles watched the man scramble after the payment and bow out.  
  
Stiles' cock was already hard and leaking in his trousers when he made his way back to his riding party.  
  
*

Derek stirred awake to blurry sounds and fuzzy smells, his mouth tasting like rubber. He remained in his dark prison, the smells and sounds taking on terrifying qualities because of the hood they'd still kept on him. He vaguely recalled being moved but after a while, he fell into too deep a sleep to sense the rise and fall in temperature around him. His only solace had been in the tracking of the days, he'd been a prisoner for exactly three months. But now he'd lost that tiny joy too.

He took in measured breaths through the small holes of the hood and the tube in his mouth, trying not to let his tears add to the already uncomfortable wetness. Sweat, probably. He didn't smell the acrid iron of blood yet.  
  
His hands and feet had been bound at the back, his body making a grotesque sculpture, an obscene bow. He was not covered in any cloth. But he did feel the soft cotton mattress he was lying in. Fit for a Prince. His heart picked up a notch when he remembered being fondled and then unhooked from the ceiling, his body like a puppet on strings cut.  
  
When the bed dipped next to him with a muffled thump, Derek jerked backwards, trying to move away from the warm mass that had landed next to him.  
  
“There now, love. I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you misbehave. And your Prince does not like disobedient slaves.” It was the same man. Derek felt his bile rise up, his body burning in shame when the man gripped his jaw tight and kissed him over the hood, blocking the nostril holes and mouth tube. Derek tried to kick out as he ran out of breath, the bonds twisting against his arms and legs even more. And then just as suddenly, the man pulled away.  
  
He felt the string at the back of his hood being pulled off. He gasped for breath and took in as much as he could, greedy for oxygen, the incensed air worsening his nausea. He'd tried to keep his eyes shut but failed, fearing the pain light would bring.  
  
The room, however, was only lit by a dozen small candles. The man in front of him swam into view. He was looking at him with an impish expression but the lines around his glittering brown eyes were hard.  
  
And then without a word, he got up and left.  
  
*  
  
Derek spends the next few days in a daze, feeling dozens of hands clean him, shave him, rub scented oils into his skin and phalluses of different materials and girth breach him regularly.  
  
He tries valiantly not to get hard but the other slaves preparing him knew just where to knead, push and pull. They found so many sensitive spots around his body, he didn't even realize he'd come for the fifth time that day. He was lounging in the water, waiting for the night's preparations to begin when the Prince made his appearance.  
  
A sudden hush fell around the bath. His servants paved his way by tossing rose petals down. All the slaves made deep obeisances to the Prince and let their foreheads touch the ground.  
  
The Prince almost looked benign, resplendent in his dark blue robes, completely bare and hard underneath, sweeping down the path by the large pool. But when he reached Derek, he grabbed one of the female slaves standing nearby and tugged her nipple ring down, making her kneel and take his generous cock in her mouth. After a few minutes of moving her head this way and that, the Prince came with a small grunt. When he turned to look at Derek, he realized he was just as hard as the other slave men around him.

“Bring this boy to my chambers and tie him to the horse,” he pointed to Derek and commanded a male slave nearby. Leaving Derek to have his heart in his mouth again.  
  
*  
  
Theo, the boy with sharp hair and a sharper smile, had bound Derek's arms to his sides with thick straps that had rings in them. He then attached painful clamps to his chest, the kind with bells attached to them that announced his every twitch and jerk to the world. Derek reddened in shame as Theo attached a chain to the clamps and dragged him to the Prince's chambers.  
  
“P-please, have mercy- It hurts,” Derek begged, the chain pulling at his nipples, making him fear they'd tear. They'd already been red and sore from all the attention they'd received from the other body slaves the past days.  
  
“I'm preparing you, just like the Prince asked,” had been the disinterested reply.  
  
Derek knew the way Theo let his eyes linger on Derek's body. He didn't buy the act of nonchalance one bit. When they reached Prince Stilinski's chambers, Theo dropped the chain and hefted Derek up. He made his way to a connected room and dumped Derek on the floor near a wooden structure. Derek's entire body flushed. He'd had a very _different_ horse in mind.  
  
Theo opened a cupboard nearby and took out sturdy-looking ropes and a few oddly-shaped and elongated cylinders. When Derek he realized they were shaped like horse cocks, his eyes jerked up to meet Theo's dark ones, betrayed. He could see that the other boy was hard as well.  
  
He lay the phalluses nearby and manhandled Derek into position under the wooden horse. There were rings under the horse's body too. Theo wove an intricate set of patterns with ropes and hoisted Derek up. He then bound his arms and legs to rings at the metal base of the horse. Derek was glad Theo ignored his leaking cock, a small mercy. Prince Stilinski would have Theo's head if he tainted his newest slave.  
  
When he was done suspending Derek under the horse and fixing him to the base, he took out a short set of ropes and knelt near Derek's groin.  
  
“Stay still and do not come,” Theo said as he gently gripped Derek's cock and wound it around the balls and the base. He couldn't come even if he were stimulated. Theo then walked around in front of Derek and showed him two of the phalluses. "Should we start you with the small one or the large?”  
  
“Please- Don't do this! I just want to go home...” Derek hung his head, tears dripping down his nose.  
  
“ _This_ is your _home_ now, Slave. And mouthing off already? Do we need to get you _fixed_?”  
  
Derek nearly relieved himself in fright when he heard King Stilinski' gruff chuckle behind him.  
  
“I love the feisty ones, Father,” Prince Stiles followed behind. “They're entertaining.”  
  
“Well, he does look like he'll provide you plenty of joy. Theo, draw up my bath. I have a new set of riding crops to test out on you.”  
  
“Yes, my King!” Theo scurried outside, the King following at a more leisurely clip.  
  
The Prince turned to Derek.

"Now then."  
  
*  
  
“Look at you, all dripping and red. Are you a virgin, boy? No one ever nutted into you? Not even with your fingers?” The Prince was probing Derek's anus with a long, smooth wooden stick that flared at the end, inspecting him, as if searching for something, drawing it in and out.  
  
“Answer me, Slave!” A sharp whistling sound cut the air, the Prince laying a sturdy wooden cane down his side. Derek felt his thighs burn.  
  
“Yes, Master!” Derek cried out. The Prince lay a few more stripes across both of Derek's thighs, even gently hitting his balls and cock. Derek had dropped all pretense of stoic poise and now openly sobbing, the pain loosening something hard and knotted up inside him.  
  
“Shhhhh. Just take it, you're being so perfect for me.” Derek felt unnaturally soft caresses on his face. the Prince was stroking his hair. And yet, the whipping continued. “That's it. I'm warming you up. Won't you be my good boy? Aren't you thankful I'm caring for you?”  
  
“Yes, my Prince, thank you! Thank you- Tha-”  
  
The Prince lay down the crop and Derek felt boneless, thankful for the straps holding him in place. He felt something slightly sharp breach his anus. When he felt the gush of viscous and lukewarm oil pour in, he realized with a jolt that it was a funnel.  
  
“No, no, please! I'm sorry- I'm sorry!” Derek jerked, trying to kick away, to move, something, _anything_ to stop the relentless liquid filling him up, the viscous movement feeling like something was crawling up his insides. But there was absolutely no give, not even an inch.  
  
Prince Stilinski's laughter cut through the air. “You're funny, Slave! We haven't even started the fun bit yet!”  
  
Derek heard the squelch of oil being rubbed over something long. _The phallus_. When he felt the funnel being drawn out, he clenched his hole, not wanting to let any of the oil slip out. A few more tears made their way down his nose, his head hanging even lower.  
  
“You are a quick study!” Stiles sounded mirthful as he traced Derek's tears and flicked them away. “Such a good boy for me.”  
  
Derek jerked at the praise. He flushed and tried to not move at all as he felt Prince Stilinski rub the tip of the phallus up and down his hole, tracing the crack and almost breaching his hole but pulling away. “Take a deep breath!”  
  
Derek felt all the air rush out of his lungs as the toy was swiftly pushed in.  
  
It kept going. And _going_.  
  
“Please Master, no more!”  
  
The prince chuckled and drew the cock up to attach it to a knob jutting from under the wooden horse.  
  
“Good slaves let their masters breed them!” Derek hears the winding of something at the side of the horse, like a Jack-in-the-Box.

When the wooden horse whirred to life and started plunging the fake cock into his anus, he could no longer hold back his screams. The mechanism was unforgiving, moving in and out at a steady pace.

Prince Stiles let his fingers dance on Derek' cock, almost undoing the thread winding tight around it but not. Derek' body was swinging back and forth with the force of the mechanical cock pistoning into him. He was thankful for the ample amounts of oil the Prince had had the kindness to pour into him.  
  
Finally, the prince took pity on the writhing man and undid the thread holding him together. Derek almost went unconscious at being freed. He came with such force that he blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Derek wakes up to his ass burning, something hot and hard plunging in and out of him from the back, wet licks lapping up the sweat at the back of his neck, nipping at his ears and then licking the resulting tenderness. He is swaddled in a lush, sweet cocoon of softness, warm arms circling him, making him feel safer than he'd done in years. The bindings are all gone and he feels no strain, like the other body slaves had cleaned him up and massaged away all the tension while he was sleeping.  
  
“Sleep well, pet?”  
  
Derek looks around muzzily, before jerking around to face his master, a flash of fear gripping him before he schools it into a bland smile.  
  
“Yes, my Prince.”  
  
“You took it all so well. I think I'm going to keep you,” Stiles nuzzles into his shoulders, licking his collar bones. Derek shuddered at the thought, conjuring up more torture he would have to suffer under this tyrant.  
  
“Get you a gold collar and get diamonds studded into it.” Stiles traces his collar bones and grips his neck, tugging his neck to face him and kiss messily. Possessive.  
  
“Of course, my Prince.” Derek feels a large hand make its way to his cock, feeling the hardness and grabbing it roughly, thumb gently rubbing at his tip back and forth.  
  
“Should we get you a golden cage and never let you get hard? Make you only come if you have something in your ass?”  
  
Derek chokes back a sob in the perfect sunlight. His eyes sweep over the strange new machines in the next chamber and he hears the clatter of the prince's hands sifting through the metallic implements on the night stand. He feels sharp points running on his cock and looks down to see the prince pressing and rolling down a spiked wheel on his tender balls.  
  
“ _Anything_ for you, my Prince.”

  



End file.
